


Nothing New

by Originia



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: (okay i lie 111 words), 100 word drabble, Gen, alba is alone, it is not sad per-se, just a snapshot of his life at that time, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originia/pseuds/Originia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Alba life's without Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New

He woke to the sound of old wood giving way and the scrape of claws digging into the forest floor. 

"Ahhhhhh, wha- Help!" Alba yelled in a flurry of confused panic, jolting from his bedroll when not one but two wolf-shaped monsters crashed into the clearing where he had been resting. "Ross! Ross where ar-" 

And then his mind was cleared from the fog of sleep, and Alba managed to twist around and grasp his sword. He defeated the monsters alone in a ragged, gasp-filled minute, suffering only a sprained wrist and a light gash along his side. Nothing new to him.

It had been seven months since Ross had disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Another entirely unfinished thing I found when rummaging through my old documents. I like to think that Alba had many hold-over habits during that year he had been without Ross, despite the fact that he likely only spent like 6 months max with the dude. This was one such example.


End file.
